


To busy for our marriage.

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: American Football, Boys In Love, Dating, Difficult Decisions, Father-Son Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nervousness, Past Relationship(s), Protective Parents, Relationship Problems, Sex Talk, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Drew McIntyre and john Morrison have been dating for ten years been married for five and have 16 and half year old son.Finn balor is the son of drew Micintyre and john MorrisonThe couple have been to busy with work and raising a child that they ended up forgetting their marriage so now they trying to recandle their marriage by pretending to go on a first date..Drew has been away for weeks with work and him and john decided to go on a date..Finn thinks the idea is ludicrous.. so he helps his dad look for cloeths.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	To busy for our marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm beginning to like drew and john together... 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment your views.

Daaad what's the big deal you're going on a date with your husband" Finn said not talking eyes from his phone.

He was busy texting the football captain Seth Rollins it's not like their dating like his best friend Dolph says they just " exploring each other "as Seth would call it.

Finn honey your father and I haven't had time for each other and that is not good for our marriage " 

John said making Finn snort.

It's true honey it's hard when you raising a teenager and our careers are very demanding" John said looking at his son.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

Now red or blue shirt?" John asked holding up two shirts for finn.

Papa's favourite colour is blue and it really brings out your eyes" Finn said.

John smiled but red brings out my neck" said John.

Dad you could walk shirtless and papa would still love you" Finn said putting his phone on the bed.

Okay! John went in the closet and dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans and a vans sneakers the one Finn forced him to buy during their me and mini me photo shoots.

Are you sure you're father is going to like this shirt I mean it's too bright" John was nervous.

Dad I suggested the blue one and you went with the red one I think my opinion is not needed" Finn said as a matter of fact.

John chuckled you're right what do you know you're just fourteen " he said.

Sixteen dad I'm sixteen in July" Finn said not taking eyes of his phone.

You will always be four to me" John smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

Dad" Finn called when his phone pinged with a message.

Who you texting?" John asked trying to peek into the phone.

Just this boy at school" Finn said like it was no big deal.

Just a boy?" John asked.

Yes! Dad it's not about me it's about making dad fall in love with you all over again" Finn said.

No! How old is the boy?" John asked.

Seventeen " Finn mumbled.

WHAT?" John asked.

His seventeen dad " Finn said

So his turning eighteen soon and he'll be off to college" he said.

His the football captain" Finn said.

No! No! His not pressuring you into anything right?" John asked.

Dad relax Seth is cool we not dating we just exploring each other" Finn assured his dad.

Exploring?" John asked confused.

Yeah! Dad " Finn said texting .

I will never get you millenniums I'm going to need you to be in bed by 10 and don't wait up " John said grabbing his car keys and wallet.

Finn smiled go get your man" he said causing John to chuckle.

I mean it Finn you have school tomorrow and you need to be in bed by ten not later than that " John said.

Yes! Mommy I will" he said.

John smiled you haven't called me that in years" he said hugging Finn.

A familiar voice was heard in the kitchen behind John.

Are you ready to go love?" Drew McIntyre asked .

John blushed and drew came over to kiss his neck " you know this shirt brings out your neck right?" Drew asked.

John smirked at his son and answered by kissing his husband.

Be in bed by ten Finn and stop texting that boy" he said.

WHAT BOY ?" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" drew asked looking between his son and husband.

Finn was panicking when his dad came to his rescue " just someboy his exploring with no big deal" John said grabbing Drew's hand and leading them out.

Once the door closed Finn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He quickly took out his phone and looked at the selfie of him and Seth he smiled running his finger on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed Finn and john's talk.
> 
> Google Finn and Seth selfie you will find the selfie of them Seth with his toungue out I think.


End file.
